counterstrikefanfandomcom-20200216-history
Achievements: Paw Patrol
This is the Altered of A Great Pup Path Achievements Bomb Defusal # Tracker and Boom!= Kill at least 20 enemies using sniper while the enemy is defusing a bomb # Pup Pup Boomie= As the last Terrorist standiing, Distract the Defuser and Let the Bomb explode # Take over and Plant= From a fallen ally pick up the bomb and plant it # So Close!= Defuse a bomb in less then a second # Already Planted= Plant in less than 25 secons # Challenge: Dusty Series= Win 5 matches by blowing up the bomb Hostage Rescue # Follow Ryder!= Rescue 50 hostages # Save Ryder= Defend the Counter-Terrorist while he's escorting hostages # Second-in-Command= Get the Hostages after the rescuer dies # Pups Gonna Fly!= Get a 20 headshot on a Hostage rescue match. # Challenge: Ruined Up= Kill 100 Enemies as Terrorists Kills # Let's Die in!- Kill 50 Enemies # Rubble On the Double- Get Double kill using an enemy rifle # Chase on the Case- Win a knife round # Rescue of your own- Kill all 5 enemies without all of you or allies dies. # Stun and Snipe- Flashbang an enemy and kill using a sniper rifle # Nightvisioned= Kill an enemy while your nightvision goggles enabled # Pup Pack Specialist- Kill 50 enemies using different weapons # Still Alive!= Survive 50 damage with kevlar and helmet # Boom Headshot!= Get a headshot using a zoomed in sniper rifle # Challenge: Grand Arsenal- Kill 100 enemies using different guns Weapons # Pup-Pistol- Get 150 kill using Pistols # Bar 1918- Get 150 kills using Rifles # 10 Weapon Specialist- Complete the Paw Patrol Signature Weapon Path # Weapon Specialist:Ryder- Get 50 kills using AK-47 # Weapon Specialist:Chase- Get 50 Kills using M4A1 # Weapon Specialist:Marshall- Get 50 kills using MP5 # Weapon Specialist:Skye- Get 50 kills using Krieg550 # Weapon Specialist:Rubble- Get 50 kills using M249 # Weapon Specialist:Rocky- Use enemy weapons and kill 100 enemies # Weapon Specialist: Zuma- Get 50 kills using UMP45 # Weapon Specialist:Everest- Get 150 kills using any weapons # Weapon Specialist:Tracker- Get 50 kills using Sniper Rifles # Weapon Specialist: Turbot- Get 50 Kills using Shotguns # Basketball!- Kill 40 enemies using Grenade # Challenge: Arsenal Specialist= Get 200 kills using any weapons Maps # Middle-aged Knight- Win 50 games on De_Piranesi, De_Cbble, De_Chateu # SAS Specialist- Win 50 games as Counter Terrorist's SAS # Tracker- Win 15 games on De_Atzec # Sommersault- Win 15 games on De_Dust, Dust 2 and Cs_Militia # Challenge: Tourist- Win all the 1 map in a row on Normal Difficulty Special # Starter- Win 5 Pistol rounds # Cowboy!- Win 10 Pistol rounds # Deadeye- Win 150 Pistol rounds # Christmas Duelist= Win 50 rounds on De_Survivor or Cs_Office # Marshall home alone- Kill at least 5 enemies without your teammate dies or gets a kill. # Blitzkrieg- Eliminate the opposing faction in less than 50 seconds # The Ace and the Scout- Get the top score on the final 7 win match and kill the final enemy using the sniper rifle # Finest assassin on the Land- Kill 50 enemies using AWM # A feathered fall- fall from above and no fall damage # Bullseye!- Get 150 headshots # Local Area Duelist- Kill 150 enemies in a lan game # the Counter-Tracker- Kill an enemy zoomed in sniper with a zoomed in sniper rifle # Group Wipeout- Kill at least 5 enemies all alone # 8 man wipeout- win at least 5 games in 8v8 format as Terrorists Category:TheAlLieDComMander Content